Solo una pregunta
by Shiga San
Summary: Colección de pequeños relatos, peticiones y locuras hechos con los personajes de Kuroko no Basket. Parejas extrañas y experimentos literarios. Anotaciones al inicio de cada episodio con la pareja en cuestión y las advertencias correspondientes. actualizaciones imprecisas. Espero que disfrutes de cada uno de ellos. Peticiones y demás, en su lugar correspondiente. Besitos y
1. Solo una pregunta Kagami x Kuroko

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Un encuentro furtivo, un baño, una fiesta, alcohol, música, risas, tu, yo, el retrete y el eco de nuestras voces. Nada mas.

KagaKuro

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Solo una pregunta.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

¿Porqué?

Es la pregunta, que me hago, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué estoy aquí, en el baño, con las piernas abiertas y esperando que te acerques?.

¿Por qué deseo que me toques, a pesar de que tengo novio, un novio que me quiere, y al que amo?.

¿Por qué tus besos no me molestan, al contrario, empiezo a adorar el sabor del alcohol que se desliza desde tu boca a la mía?.

¿Por qué tu cuerpo y el suyo se parecen, por qué tus manos y las suyas me acarician igual?.

Si sigues así vas a romperme la ropa, despacio. Ten cuidado Kagami kun, o nos escucharán.

¿Por qué sonríes cuando me escuchas decir tu nombre?.

¿Por qué a ninguno de los dos nos preocupan los demás, celebrando el cumpleaños?.

Risas, música, alcohol, todo a un volumen excesivo.

Y tu y yo follando en el baño.

¿Por qué no paramos?, deberíamos.

¿Por qué me has seguido, cuando he dicho que venía al baño?.

¿Por qué no me quitabas la vista de encima, en lugar de ponerla en tu pareja?. Himuro kun está especialmente hermoso hoy.

¿Por qué no te importa que Aomine esté con los demás?. ¿Porqué no me importa a mí, que mi novio esté al otro lado de una fina puerta de madera?.

¿Por qué dejo que me desabroches el pantalón, te ayudo, cuando tus dedos se enredan en el cinturón?.

Fuera cinturón, fuera botón, abajo cremallera. Un beso, otro, dedos tirando de la prenda.

¿Por qué dejo que invadas mi cuerpo con esos dedos tan lujuriosos?.

¿Por qué en lugar de negarme, apartarte de mi, vestirme y salir, abro mas las piernas, muevo mis caderas empujando mi sexo suplicante contra el tuyo, dejando que me violentes con tus dedos, deseando que los cambies por ese enorme bulto en tus vaqueros?.

¿Por qué hundo mis manos en tu ropa interior, las dos, acariciando con prisa la piel ardiente que se esconde tras la tela?.

¿Por qué quiero arrodillarme, lamer, chupar, tragarla hasta la arcada, saborear en el fondo de mi garganta; escucharte suplicar?.

¿Por qué lo hago, tragando sin vergüenza el torrente cálido que me regalas, como premio al buen hacer?.

¿Por qué no me importa si nos pillan, si nuestros novios, al otro lado de la puerta nos echan de menos?.

¿Por qué no impido que tus manos bajen mis pantalones, mi ropa interior, dejándome desnudo ante tu piel?.

¿Por qué me mezo contra tus caderas, chocando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo?.

¿Por qué no temo la dureza que responde a mis movimientos?. Me va doler, lo sé. Es enorme, caliente, y suave; siento su vida contra mi piel.

¿Por qué no grito?, no lo hago, acallo mis lamentos con el brazo, la mano, la mía y la tuya.

¿Por qué tu aliento en mi nuca es tan caliente, y tu cuerpo entero, arde?. Y me quema a mi también, por donde estamos unidos, extendiéndose por todas partes.

¿Por qué siento que hasta mi ropa está en llamas?. Y la casa entera. Y la fiesta, y el maldito planeta entero está en llamas.

¿Por qué no me importa la música?, ni recuerdo que hago aquí, contigo; solo quiero que sigas, que no pares.

¿Por qué me sostengo con las dos manos del lavabo, soportando con orgullo las embestidas?. Una, dos , tres, una centena de ellas, rápidas, certeras, brutales.

¿Por qué no te detienes?. ¿Por qué me besas, acallando mis lamentos?. ¿Por qué entras mas profundamente, mas rápido, mas y mas fuerte?.

No pares, no lo hagas. Mas dame mas, lo quiero todo.

¿Por qué tu nombre araña mi garganta, con fuerza?. ¿Por qué quiero gritarle al mundo que estoy aquí, contigo... que lo haces de miedo?.

¿Por qué no me importa que lo hagas dentro, me empujo contra tí, para que llegues mas profundo, mas y mas adentro?.

¿Por qué me visto al terminar, sin sacarlo, deseando que permanezca ahí hasta que vuelva a casa?. Está caliente y dentro de mi, donde tu lo has derramado.

¿Por qué me imitas, ordenando tu ropa, con una calma que me pone los pelos de punta?.

¿Por qué te marchas, dejándome solo, haciendo que pueda escuchar las risas de fuera durante los segundos que la puerta permanece abierta, hasta que sales?.

¿Por qué salgo al rato, como si nada?. Mi ropa está en su sitio, ni una mancha que pueda delatarnos, ni un beso olvidado, ni una caricia pasada; todo perfectamente guardado con sigilo en mi interior, junto a tu semilla, que sigue ahí, en lo mas profundo de mis entrañas.

¿Por qué tomo la copa de la mano de Aomine, mi novio?. La apuro de un trago, quiero irme.

¿Por qué no puedo soportar verte tocándole? Himuro kun es tu pareja, pero ¿Por qué le besas después de lo que hemos hecho?, ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo, Kagami kun?

Te quiero, me quieres, y si no es así, ¿Por qué no podemos contenernos?, ¿Por qué cuando te veo tengo que hacerlo contigo?.

Me voy, me marcho de aquí. No me encuentro bien, no tengo ganas de nada mas.

¿Por qué te vas? Me preguntas, me duele escucharlo de tus labios sonrientes; obra del alcohol, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

No me encuentro bien, quiero irme; vas a despedirte pero no lo haces.

¿Por qué, Kagami kun?

Por que vamos a vernos mañana, y pasado, y al otro, y al siguiente.

Mi sonrisa inconsciente te hace sonreír, y a Aomine, que preocupado a mi lado, me abraza para acompañarme a casa.

¿Por qué no me sorprenden tus palabras?

¿Por qué ahora tengo mas ganas de alejarme?, siento que se va a salir, manchará mi ropa, y no quiero una escenita con Daiki, al menos no esta noche.

Quiero disfrutar de su calidez un poco mas, solo yo, de un modo egoísta.

¿Por qué no me despido?

Por que aún no sé que decir...

Quizá gracias, por invitarme al cumpleaños.

Y esperando que mi calor se quede en tu cuerpo hasta que termine la fiesta.

Y que el alcohol borre de tu mente nuestro encuentro.

¿Por qué?

Ah... eso quisiera saber yo.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueeeeenooooooooooooooooo jejejeej

Alguien pidió un lemon Kagakuro y me ha salido este pequeño shoot, en uno de mis muchos experimentos literarios.

Lo mío con los baños ya es totalmente legendario. En serio.

Espero que os guste, (O no) jejeje y que os preguntéis como Kuroko...

Un millón de por qués.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Cazador y presa Kagami x Aomine

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Un One Shoot Kaga Ao, no se muy bien como se me ha ocurrido esto, pero la cuestión es que ha salido, y espero que guste, un poquito jejeej**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, si lo haces.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Cazador y presa.**

**Con sabor a rojo sangre.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Oteando la multitud, música alta, luces parpadeantes, la noche.

Mi territorio, la mejor parte de mi condición.

No siempre fui lo que soy ahora. Nací como un humano, normal y corriente. Demasiado fuerte y joven para ver el peligro, me dejé cazar, como ganado.

Pero renací, como el cazador, y así llevo desde hace tanto años que ya ni lo recuerdo.

Siempre en las sombras, al acecho, disfrutando con la fragilidad humana.

En la barra una jovencita, borracha.

Comida rápida, no gracias.

No mato a mis presas, como la mayoría de mis hermanos... me limito a tomar lo que necesito y borrarme de su memoria, nada mas.

Esta estrategia me ha mantenido con vida los últimos siglos, desplazando la curiosidad humana lejos de mi existencia.

Nadie sabe quien soy, ni a que me dedico por las noches. No les importa; es asunto mío y solo mío.

Y entonces ocurre. Sé que ahora mismo piensas que es un tópico como una casa, me importaba una mierda, pero es así como ocurre.

A veces los de mi raza sienten una especial afinidad por una criatura en exclusiva. A partir de ese día, se alimentan solo de su sangre y de nadie mas.

Ocurre, que si esa persona muere, el vampiro vinculado a ella también.

Vaya muerte mas estúpida, teniendo un mundo del que tomarlo todo.

Las veces que he pensando en ello, en que me ocurría a mi, visionaba una hembra de pechos enormes, que no pudiera abarcar en mis manos. Cabellos largos, curvas pronunciadas, labios carnosos con los que darme placer... ¡Oh si, adoro esa parte de la humanidad!

El placer físico es algo maravilloso. Y mas si tus sentidos están mas que desarrollados.

Sin aliento, ni cansancio, podía estar horas enteras disfrutando sin mas de la sensación, calentando mi carne hasta lo mas profundo del cuerpo... pero...

Sí, lo sé, siempre hay un pero. Todo lo anterior parecen ventajas, ¿Sí?; pues te equivocas de nuevo.

Culminaba todos mis encuentros de carácter íntimo, con plenitud... y una extraña sensación de vacío, de que me faltaba algo... de que no era el momento adecuado, o la persona, o el siglo... ¿Quién puede saberlo?.

La cuestión, que me disperso de mi relato, es que cuando le vi, lo supe.

Si, _"l__e"_, en masculino. Era un tío. Uno hermoso, demasiado.

Mi primera reacción fue comprobar si podía convertirme en estatua de piedra mucho tiempo; efectivamente lo logré, tanto que hasta el camarero se acercó preocupado por mi inactividad.

Mordí mi labio inferior, con cuidado de no mostrar los afilados colmillos tras ellos, pero necesité de algún modo notar que seguía vivo.

Lo estaba. El calor abrasador en mis labios era la prueba, y el cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos, y la terrorífica erección que apretaba mis pantalones hasta el límite de sus finas hebras.

Estaba vivo, si, mucho mas que vivo.

Y hambriento.

Y ahí estaba él.

Mirando alrededor, como si nada.

Estúpido y frágil humano.

Estúpido Aomine Daiki.

Solo me bastó conectar su mirada un segundo para leer todo sobre él.

Su nombre me sonó contundente.

Las sílabas de su nombre sonaban como un juramento de almas, una promesa de sexo salvaje mas allá de esa palabra, simplona e imprecisa.

Y mi hambre se incrementó, tanto que un ligero temblor se extendió por los miembros que formaban mi persona hasta el punto de no poder pararme.

Me miró, y me vio.

Por que no es lo mismo mirar, que ver. Y él lo hizo, sencillo y fácil.

Desvió la mirada, un segundo, y volvió a verme de nuevo.

Llevé los dedos hasta el cabello de las sienes, apartándolo de mi cara, para ver si así paraba el estúpido temblor.

Tenía hambre, mucha. Creí que podría aguantar hasta que estuviera mas avanzada la madrugada pero no puedo.

Su aroma me inunda por completo. Puedo oler todo de él, y eso que está al otro lado de la barra y nos separan casi seis metros.

Huelo el jabón con el que ha lavado su cuerpo, el que ha usado para afeitarse, el desodorante, la colonia... el detergente de su ropa, incluso que sus zapatos son nuevos.

Puedo oler su sangre, su dulce y tibia sangre.

Maldita sea, maldito mi buen olfato, maldito mi buen oído, maldito yo.

Puedo sentir, escuchar sus latidos, su nerviosismo que trata de ocultar tras una pose indiferente.

Por favor, para de una puta vez.

Vamos a terminar con esta farsa. Me miras, sabiendo lo que va a pasar, los dos lo sabemos.

Tomo el móvil de la barra y acorto la distancia entre nosotros a pasos lentos, demasiado lentos, teniendo en cuenta que podría estar a tu lado en un parpadeo, y en el siguiente al otro lado de la calle.

No quiero asustarte, al menos no tan pronto.

De cerca es muchísimo mas hermoso de lo que me parecía. Dios este tío está tremendo.

Puedo sentir las pupilas dilatadas en mis ojos, y las aletas de la nariz abrirse, para paladear su aroma como si de un buen vino se tratara.

Azules, sus ojos son azules... los míos rojos, supongo. Hace siglos que no me veo en un espejo, pero sé la visión que tienen los demás de mí, lo veo directamente en sus mentes.

Y sé que le gusto. A sus ojos soy un hermoso joven, ojos de fuego, cabello rojo. Mi ropa blanca, le llama la atención y no es lo único.

No puedo evitarlo, me sale una sonrisita pícara cuando sus ojos bajan y en su mente se dibuja la duda de lo que habrá debajo de mi ropa. Le gusta mi sonrisa, eso es bueno.

A mi me gustan sus labios, y su piel, es de un precioso tono tostado, y me gusta lo que pienso hacer con ella.

Voy a saborear cada centímetro de esa piel canela hasta embriagarme de ella.

– Vivo aquí al lado, al final de la calle. – Asevera, nervioso.

Lo sé, se donde habitas, puedo ver el rastro de tu aroma perderse cerca de aquí.

– ¿Me estás invitando?. – Mi voz surge sensual, profunda, demasiado.

No quiero parecer desesperado, aunque por dentro me esté consumiendo el ansía. Te llevaría al baño y … joder, mejor no pensarlo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, en un gesto que no pasa desapercibido para tus ojos, que lo captan enseguida.

– No me gusta el ruido, y pareces ser alguien con quien puedo hablar de cosas interesantes. – Buen argumento, no voy a negarlo. Muy bueno, interesante modo de ligar.

_Pero si no te gusta el ruido, ¿Qué coño haces aquí?._

– Te sigo. – Deslizo la mano por delante del pecho, un gesto para que avances por delante.

En la calle, el silencio, aparente, nos envuelve.

Los ruidos de tu persona son mas evidentes, mas fuertes. No solo resuenan en mis oídos, los siento por todo el cuerpo, como si fueran míos. Siento tu corazón dentro de mi pecho, el calor de tu sangre, entibiar mis miembros, todos mis miembros.

Incluso la lucha mental que tienes contigo mismo puedo escucharla perfectamente.

Y tu deseo, lo huelo desde mi posición.

La verdad, esperaba algo mas refinado, pero tu casa es de lo mas sencillo.

Al menos la parte que puedo ver, no es nada del otro mundo.

No puedes compararla con la mía. Siglos de acumular cosas, valiosas para mi, seguramente una mierda para cualquiera que las vea.

Pero tu mirada me dice que no hemos venido a hablar de decoración de interiores.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?. – Una formalidad para romper el hielo.

Si respondo con la verdad, me pregunto que cara pondrás. En su lugar asiento.

Necesitas tiempo, lo comprendo. No estas acostumbrado a ligar, y mucho menos a traer desconocidos a tu casa.

Se nota, y me hace sentir mal, como un pervertido.

Y al mismo tiempo de un modo extraño, especial, por que es posible que yo sea el primero.

Sonrío para mis adentros, mirando la fila de libros de tu estantería. Literatura barata y deprimente, nada digno de mención.

Huelo el alcohol antes de que me acerques la copa. Debe ser por mi ropa blanca que has pensado que me gustaría el vodka, pero sinceramente, prefiero que lo bebas tu, ya me serviré después.

La sangre le da al vodka un sabor especial.

Puedo escuchar las preguntas que bailan en tu cabeza, mientras esperas que beba, y te diga que me parece.

Apuro la copa hasta vaciarla y deslizo la chaqueta del traje por mis brazos, para dejarla en el espaldar de una silla.

La corbata y un par de botones de mi camisa, son como una luz verde para ti. Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que tendría que usar mi persuasión contigo. Y no quiero, me gustas lo bastante como para disfrutar de todos tus suspiros, humanos, sin truquitos de vampiro por medio.

Intento evitar tus besos, si descubres mis colmillos te asustarás antes de tiempo, y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, te lo puedo asegurar.

Aunque la caza tiene su encanto, hoy tengo mas hambre que conciencia...

Tironeando de tus cabellos hacia atrás, dejo tu cuello expuesto.

Es tan azucarado, suave, cálido.

Ni siquiera me molesto en hacer nada para esconder mi condición. Un brazo en tu cintura, cercado como el acero a tu alrededor, y el otro, manteniendo tu cuello estirado para mi.

Quiero contenerme, lo juro, pero no puedo.

Noto tu miedo, confusión, y tu sangre bajando a llenar la parte mas vergonzosa de tu vientre.

Estás tan excitado que no necesito acercarme mucho para sentirlo, puedo olerlo … yo mismo estoy a punto de volverme loco.

La mesa me parece una buena opción, para empezar.

Esto no será como en las películas, no me tragaré la sangre en un par de bocanadas y te dejaré caer al suelo como si nada.

Voy a tardar, bastante. Ya te he dicho que me gusta tomar de mis presas lo necesario para vivir, y jugar con mi comida, eso lo hace mucho mas sabroso que simplemente comer y largarme.

Y Daiki tiene un cuerpo que invita a jugar con él, por todas partes.

Pero primero el hambre.

Tiembla entre mis brazos, en cuanto me inclino hacia su cuello con la boca totalmente abierta. Mis colmillos afilados deben parecerle aterradores, unido al color de mis ojos... no puedo pensar, y la verdad, no me importa mucho lo que piense él.

Tengo hambre, punto.

Perforo la tierna carne entre mis labios, y succiono, con ganas. La primera bocanada me llena hasta la campanilla, trago. Tengo que hacerlo.

Aomine gime, cerca de mi oreja.

Si es por miedo, placer u otro síntoma, no lo sé, ni me paro a averiguarlo.

Un poco mas, espera.

Otro poco, cálido, espeso, dulce néctar, bajando por mi garganta hasta llenarme por completo.

Siento como me recorre por todas partes, como entibia mis mejillas, la punta de mis dedos, mi estómago... siento tu erección apretando la mía.

Siento que te quiero, mas que a nada en el universo. Siéntete afortunado, Aomine Daiki, muy pocos seres tienen ese privilegio.

Ahora con el estómago lleno, puedo concentrarme en ti.

Me miras confuso, una pregunta en tus ojos acerados... una duda lejana de algo que acaba de pasar, un pequeño dolor en la base del cuello... un ligerísimo mareo.

Es por el alcohol, has bebido demasiado.

– Aún no sé como te llamas. – Tu voz, suena pesada, obligada a recorrer el camino desde tu garganta a tus labios.

– No te lo he dicho. – Mi sonrisa te desconcierta, lo veo en tus ojos. – Kagami, Taiga.

No sé porqué he dicho mi nombre verdadero, podría haberte mentido y no lo habrías notado.

No importa, ¿Cierto?.

Lamo con ganas, la base de tu cuello, la curva que nace ahí, hasta el hueso en tu hombro. Adoro esta parte.

Y el aroma que desprendes, me vuelve loco.

Tu pulso en mi lengua, lento, pausado, diciéndome que estás débil, cansado.

Tu cuerpo sin embargo piensa de otro modo, tus caderas buscando las mías, rozarte, apretarme mas a tí, con tus manos posadas traviesas en mi trasero.

Me deshago de tu ropa, me molesta. Para lo que tengo en mente te quiero desnudo, y tumbado sobre la mesa.

Hoy serás mi entrante, mi primer plato, el segundo, el postre y el café.

Te miro, un segundo me hace darme cuenta de lo hermoso que eres.

Una pierna doblada, tu mano casual, puesta sin reparo sobre el vientre, tus ojos, pequeñas y apretadas ranuras por las que asoman un par de iris azules, tan hermoso, tanto.

Las aletas de tu nariz, la forma de tus orejas, hasta las uñas en tus pies me gustan.

No solo quiero comerte, quiero todo de ti, todo.

Quiero que seas mío, antes de que el amanecer nos devuelva a la realidad.

Toco, rozo y acaricio, por encima, apenas con la punta de dos dedos empapados en saliva. Estás tan dócil que no pareces tu, me gusta saber que tengo tal contról sobre ti.

Amo poseerte de este modo.

Deslizo mis dedos, primero uno, luego un par mas. Gimes, molesto, no te gusta.

Espera, puedo arreglarlo.

Atiendo tu deseo con la mano que tengo libre. Tu anatomía se me hace del todo pecaminosa, y tus jadeos, lujuriosos, obscenos, dementes.

Ya no quieres los dedos, no son suficientes. El color de tu cuerpo vuelve a ser tostado, hace un rato estabas pálido pero parece que el deseo colorea tu persona; de un tono dorado precioso, mi color favorito.

Entro en tu interior, sin saber quien de los dos lo está necesitando mas. Lato en tu cuerpo, me quemas, tus dedos, mi piel.

La mesa golpea con nosotros encima. Sus patitas no son lo bastante sólidas como para no hacer ruido, pero está claro que los vecinos no son un problema, hace unos minutos estabas gritando; gritando cosas que no deberías decir en público, y si me apuras, en privado también deberías tener algún reparo en decirlas.

Sonrío, por que gritas de nuevo. Anuncias el final para que el mundo lo sepa.

Te corres, te corres mucho, me alegro, por que yo hago lo mismo, apretando mis manos a tus caderas con tanta fuerza y tanto tiempo, que recuperas el aliento y la dureza mientras sigo dentro.

No te importa, no me importa, que se joda el mundo.

Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida, pero aún no ha terminado.

Lo hacemos, una y otra vez, mientras dura la noche. Al amanecer me escurro de tu vida, para ocultarme de la muerte un día mas.

Te dejo dormido, saciado, en tu cálida cama, para ocupar mi frío lecho. Aquél donde no te tendré conmigo, donde el sol no me alcance.

Pero solo hasta la siguiente noche, o hasta que vuelva a tener hambre...

O quien sabe, quizá, solo quizá, hasta que encuentre un modo de traerte a mi mundo, para disfrutarte todas las noches, y días...

Y siglos venideros...

00000000000000000000000000000

Terminé, mi primer Aokaga

El siguiente es FurihataxAkashi.

Nos leemos criaturitas.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Encaje y satén Furhiata x Akashi

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Un One Shoot Furihata x Akashi. Un poco extraño y bizarro, pero todo adorable y mono.**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, si lo haces.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Encaje y satén.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Inseguro, quitó la tapa de la gran caja.

Sobre la cama, desplazó la tapa de cartón, y apartó con dos dedos el papel de seda que ocultaba su contenido.

Sus dedos se pierden en la sensación suave, y fría de la tela.

Va sacando la prendas, hay varias, una a una, examinando con ojo crítico cada una de ellas.

Furihata no se mueve, ni hace ruido; casi ni respira por si acaso.

Está ahí, y nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, pensó que llegaría ese día.

Por una vez tenía que darle las gracias a su pequeño secreto.

Le conocía, por supuesto, cualquiera que hubiera jugado un par de veces conocía al temible capitán de la generación de los milagros.

Nada escapaba a su ojo clínico y experto, absolutamente nada.

Para Kouki era un referente, un modelo a seguir, pero de un modo absolutamente platónico, como quien se interesa por una estrella de cine o un personaje; inalcanzable.

Y luego estaba su pequeño y vergonzoso secreto, ese que era solo suyo.

Kouki adoraba las cosas bonitas. Peluches, vestidos de encaje, juegos de té, pasteles … el rosa, el blanco, sus colores... encaje, pastel, satén...

La estética sweet lolita.

Su sueño se hizo realidad cuando consiguió un puesto de ayudante, mas chico de los recados que otra cosa, en la única tienda especializada de esa parte de la ciudad.

Una vez que se vestía, Furihata era completamente irreconocible.

Nunca jamás, pero jamás, se le ocurriría que Akashi estuviera interesado en esas cosas. Y mucho menos que le pidiera ayuda.

Una vez que salió del estupor inicial, decidió ayudarle.

Había elegido las prendas cuidadosamente, pensando en él, en sus facciones, su estatura, las formas de su cuerpo.

Estaba claro que el rojo era su color, y Furihata había elegido la ropa interior de ese color.

Akashi le miró, desde los pies de la cama.

Estaban solos en la casa del pelirrojo, en su cuarto, y tenían toda la tarde por delante.

– T-tienes que quitarte la ropa... – El castaño balbuceó avergonzado.

Akashi le miró, serio. Miró de nuevo el vestido, con una chispita de entusiasmo, y sacó la camisa con movimientos seguros.

Se apartó a un lado, mientras Kouki sacaba las prendas, y se aseguraba de que estaban todas. Las ordenó sobre la cama, incluso los zapatos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta ya estaba completamente desnudo, mirándole serio.

Se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado, y esperó.

Tomó las braguitas de encaje rojo y las deslizó por las piernas de Akashi, hasta ponerlas en su lugar; nunca unas piernas se le habían hecho tan largas, y bonitas.

Le empujó, hasta sentarle con cuidado, y levantó uno de sus pies, acuclillándose ahí. Posó la puntera de la media, rosa, en sus dedos, y fue deslizándola lentamente por su pantorrilla, posando las manos abiertas en el terreno ganado, para alisar la seda de la media.

Pasó de largo la rodilla y colocó el encaje, también rojo, cruzando su muslo por la mitad.

Repitió el trabajo en la otra pierna, asegurándose de que ambas medias quedaban en el lugar exacto que correspondía.

Kouki extendió la mano para que Akashi la tomara, y le ayudó a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Colocó en sus caderas el liguero, poniendo cada una de las puntas en el encaje de la media correspondiente.

Había hecho eso mil veces, a si que sus manos se movían con gesto fluido, sabiendo que hacer en cada momento y cuando.

Pero el cuerpo de Akashi era tan distinto del de las clientas de la tienda. Mucho mas blanquito, fino y suave, y al tiempo fuerte, fibroso, sexy.

El corazón golpeó con ganas dentro del pecho, y sus dedos temblaron sobre el cancán, que anudaba en ese momento.

Akashi notaba la suavidad de las prendas, en su cuerpo. Le gustaba el tacto, los dedos de Kouki colocando cada una de sus prendas.

Lo cierto es que cuando le descubrió en la tienda, no podía creérselo. Siempre había deseado saber que se sentía al ponerse uno de esos vestidos, verse con el puesto, y ver una cara conocida cerca de uno de sus anhelos primero le asustó.

Ese chico estaba en el mismo equipo que Kuroko.

Pensó en amenazarle, asustarle para que le ayudara de algún modo.

Descubrió que no era necesario, que ese muchacho estaba mas que encantado con ayudarle, es mas, casi parecía que el favor se lo estaba haciendo Akashi a él, al dejarle vestirle que al contrario.

– Date la vuelta. – La voz de Kouki sonó mas tranquila. – Levanta los brazos, por favor.

Akashi obedeció, sumiso.

El vestido bajó por la extensión de sus brazos hasta descansar sobre sus hombros.

Las manos del castaño nuevamente, colocaron la cintura, acariciando su vientre y cintura con cariño.

Akashi respiró pesadamente. Nervioso. Su calma se había ido en cuanto la prenda le tapó la cara hasta colocarse en su sitio.

La ropa nueva tiene un aroma característico, inolvidable.

Le gustaba, mucho.

Furihata abrochó todos y cada uno de los pequeños botoncitos simulando perlas por toda la línea de la espalda y le puso el pequeño delantalito por encima, para crear un gran lazo en su espalda.

Levantó la falda con las dos manos para acomodarla al cancán y le guió con ella en alto para que se sentara nuevamente en el borde de la cama.

Puso uno de sus pies dentro del zapato, bajo y rojo brillante, y anudó el lazo de satén a lo largo de su pantorrilla hasta justo bajo la rodilla, haciendo un nuevo lazo mas pequeño.

Repitió en el otro pie, y dibujó una sonrisa al comprobar el resultado.

Los guantes, en satén delicado, taparon sus manos y antebrazos hasta la mitad del brazo, pasando el codo.

Akashi acarició el vestido, y se bajó de un saltito.

Fue hasta el cuarto de sus padres y abrió el armario, para descubrir el espejo de cuerpo entero.

El reflejo de su persona le sacó un sonrojo furioso.

Le gustaba, mucho, lo que veía era un sueño hecho realidad.

– A-aún no he terminado. – Kouki le miró desde la puerta, sin querer mostrar emoción alguna.

A él también le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, y mucho.

Akashi estaba mucho mas que precioso con ese vestido, tan rojo como su pelo.

Su piel blanca, sus pestañas, la forma redonda de sus pómulos, sus jugosos labios, todo era mucho mas apetecible con esa ropa.

Akashi tomó la punta del vestido y elevó la falda, para ver en el espejo lo que había bajo ella.

El ruido de la tela al ser levantada se solapó con el jadeo que emitió Kouki al verle.

Pese a que había sido él quien le había vestido, verle moverse frente al espejo, tenía algo de erótico que le estaba calentando mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Akashi fijó su mirada en la pequeña prenda de encaje rojo que ocultaba su intimidad. El bulto era evidente, y sus ojos se estrecharon en el pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza.

– Ven. – La orden era simple, clara.

Furihata le miró, un segundo. Por un instante, uno solo, pensó que había escuchado mal.

Pero Akashi no era de los que bromeaba, no con eso.

Obedeció, con una sensación entre la felicidad de acercarse románticamente a la persona que admiraba y asustado por la seriedad de su rostro.

Akashi levantó la falda de nuevo, tal y como Kouki había hecho antes que él y se sentó en la cama de sus padres.

Levantó un poco mas, para dejar a la vista el tesoro escondido bajo la suave tela.

Sus ojos clavados sin remedio en la vida bajo el encaje, siendo hipnotiza por el pulso que se adivinaba bajo el rojo intenso de la prenda.

– Ven, deprisa. – Repitió, apurado.

La mano de Akashi quedó suspendida unos segundos en el aire, hasta que Furihata se decidió a tomarla.

No había terminado de vestirle, faltaba su pelo, un lazo, o una diadema anudada en su barbilla.

Podía verle en el sol, con una sombrilla de encaje apoyada en su hombro...

Aunque nunca una visión tan hermosa como la que tenía en ese momento frente a él.

Akashi guió su mano en cuanto la tomó, al centro de su deseo.

Kouki acarició con calma, despacio. Sus dedos incrédulos, temblaban siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos contrarios.

Había crecido tanto que asomaba por la goma que sostenía la prenda al vientre.

Akashi le pidió, tirano, llevando su mano a la nuca contraria lo que quería que hiciera.

Parecía tener experiencia en lo íntimo, pero no era así. Era mas orgullo que otra cosa, el no mostrarse débil ante nadie que le confiaba esa seguridad exterior, aunque por dentro estuviera igual de aterrado que cualquiera en su situación.

El otro chico tampoco es que supiera muy bien que estaba haciendo, aunque tenía ciertas nociones, él mismo se había complacido en alguna ocasión, pero nunca jamás pensó que se excitaría tanto al tener al chico que le gustaba en esa situación; y vistiendo una de las prendas mas bonitas de la tienda... solo para él.

Alargó la mano con la intención de deshacer el lazo de su espalda, pero Akashi se lo impidió, guiando su cabeza directamente entre las piernas.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, comenzó a lamer la punta que asomaba por la goma.

Akashi se fue hacia atrás, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica totalmente inesperada, sin soltar su cabeza, le indicó que hacer, pero sin tocar ni una sola de las prendas.

Furihata alojó en su boca todo lo que salió, todo.

Sorprendido, dejó que Akashi, jadeante y sudoroso, le empujara sobre la cama, y apartando la braguita lo justo y necesario, le cabalgase tímidamente.

El borde de la falda saltaba con él, y las manos del castaño quedaron en su cintura, sin moverle, ni pedirle nada. Fue Akashi quien guió sus manos bajo la falda, para que se ocupara de atender su, nuevamente despierta intimidad.

No aguantó mucho, apenas unos pocos minutos. Era su primera vez y con la persona amada.

Podía morir en ese instante y lo haría completamente feliz.

Se permitió un último capricho, aferrando con los brazos en torno a la pequeña cintura embutida en el satén rojo del vestido, mantuvo a Akashi lo mas unido a su cuerpo posible, mientras duraba su orgasmo.

Akashi le siguió, sin pretenderlo, ni esperarlo.

– Lo siento. – Furihata se sorprendió de que le pidiera perdón, cuando había sido él el que había terminado dentro sin pedir permiso para hacerlo. – Me temo que he manchado el vestido. Lo pagaré.

– No importa. – Aún íntimamente unidos, le miró, con una sonrisa tímida. – Te lo regalo.

– Gracias. – Se movió lentamente, para no hacerse daño, aunque el gesto no el evitó la sensación de abandono en cuanto se bajó de su montura improvisada.

– No hay de que. – Se tapó rápidamente, sonrojado. – T-tequeda bien...

Akashi le miró, de pie antes de ir al baño.

Furihata sonrió, tranquilo.

Su secreto estaba a salvo, y había descubierto algo increíble.

El satén rojo definitivamente era lo mas apropiado para Akashi.

Ciertamente, la próxima vez quería ser él quien levantara la falda sobre sus riñones.

Como llamado por una voz invisible Akashi volvió, le miró con sus ojos desiguales y con una sonrisita de superioridad y una voz ronca, soltó las palabras mas amorosas que había escuchado Furihata en su vida.

– ¿Te apetece otro?.

Claro, por supuesto, por que no.

Al fin y al cabo, debía comprobar que todas las prendas seguían en su sitio. Todas ellas, sin excepción.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, se terminó.

El reto era Furihata xAkashi, lemon y con Aka de uke.

Espero que guste jejejeej

El siguiente es Kagami x Aomine. El contexto es una vida de familia, donde el "esposo" es Kagami y el que está en casa limpiando y cocinando es Aomine.

A ver que me sale de eso.

La lista de peticiones queda así:

Ao x Kuro, por Pinkueuphoria. Con las condiciones de ser algo perv y romántico.

Aka x Kuro, por Karusuna, condiciones: algo fluffy romanticón rosita.

Mura x Himu, Por Nove, Sin condiciones.

Mido x Aka, por La Oscura reina Angel, sin condiciones.

Mura x Teppei, Por La Oscura reina Angel, sin condiciones.

Ao x Kuro, por Kuroko 22, Condiciones : Kuroko sin memoria por golpe jugando.

Momoix Riko, por Tumejorfan, sin condiciones.

Y hasta ahí llega, de momento...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Miradas Kagami x Aomine

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**Un One Shoot Kaga Ao, cumpliendo el siguiente cap del reto.**

**Me encanta como ha quedado, en serio, las primeras personas se me dan bien.**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, si lo haces.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Miradas.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Te miro, cuando no te das cuenta.

Adoro hacerlo, mirarte. Haces cosas sin darte cuenta, cosas que me encantan.

¿Sabes que meces la cadera siguiendo la música de la radio mientras haces la comida?

Apuesto a que no te das ni cuenta.

Y también te limpias las manos, justo después de secarlas, en la parte trasera del pantalón

Estoy seguro de que no eres consciente de esas pequeñas cosas que haces, y que me vuelven loco.

Amo tus ojos, fijos en lo que haces, sea lo que sea.

A veces tardas en pestañear, pero adoro el azul de tus ojos fijos.

Aún me sorprendo mirándote, cuando sé que no te das cuenta.

Mientras duermes, tu cuerpo es mas hermoso. Amo las curvas de tu vientre, tus labios entre abiertos, tus largas pestañas, tu piel morena.

Lo mas impresionante de tu persona, cuando te muerdes el labio inferior, concentrado en algo importante que no logras descifrar.

Adoro mirar las pequeñas imperfecciones de tu piel, las cicatrices en tus rodillas, en especial una, en el codo derecho, a la que trato de buscarle una similitud con algo.

Siempre que te pregunto sonríes, de lado, con esa sonrisa tuya que me dice que no vas a contarlo todo.

Lo único que me dices es que te la hiciste jugando al basket, y que no recuerdas como.

Adoro esa mente tuya capaz de mentirme para no revivir en tus palabras algo incómodo.

Seguramente no tiene nada que ver con el basket, pero también intuyo que es algo relacionado con tu antigua pareja, algo de lo que simplemente no hablamos.

¿Sabes qué?

A veces me quedo mirando el anillo de boda en tus largos dedos.

El símbolo de nuestra relación. Mas bonito en tus dedos que en los míos.

Pienso en lo nuestro. En el punto en el que estamos, soy feliz.

Me gusta convivir contigo, es sencillo. Haces muy bien tu papel, eres un marido excelente, amoroso y hábil.

Apuesto a que jamás pensaste que esas palabras se usarían algún día para referirse a tu persona.

Pero yo también tengo mis secretos.

Me fascinaste, la primera vez que te vi, te odié.

Eras arrogante, orgulloso, grosero, mal hablado y un completo gilipollas.

Y ya te amaba.

Representabas un reto tan inmenso para mi... pero yo también era como tu. Creí que el mundo me pertenecía, que no había nada que no pudiera lograr.

Era joven, demasiado ingenuo.

Pero llamaste mi atención, y mucho.

Pasé noches pensando en ti, días en los que ocupabas mis pensamientos durante horas.

En aquel tiempo eras un enemigo al que batir.

Vivimos nuestra batalla, una y otra vez, disfrutando del juego, en todas sus consecuencias.

No podía sacarte de mi mente, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Y mis pensamientos enfrentados se fueron diluyendo con el paso de los meses, meses en los que no supe nada de ti.

Años después, nos volvimos a encontrar.

Recuerdo que me sorprendió tu uniforme de policía, te quedaba bien el papel autoritario.

La sorpresa inicial debido al reencuentro, siguió con una cita a cenar.

Reímos, recordando, nos contamos la vida de uno y de otro.

Una lesión te había alejado del basket que mas amabas, pero encontraste en tu carrera un modo de seguir adelante, y yo me alegré.

Me alegré por ti, de verdad.

Te sorprendió que yo fuera bombero, pero ese dato te hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar.

Me gustó, verte sonreír.

Mucho.

Y como decías mi nombre, hablando de cualqueir cosa.

Si me hubieran dicho cuando te conocí, que alguna vez pensaría de ti que eras adorable no lo habría creído, de nadie.

Pero lo eras... diablos, eres adorable ahora mismo.

Te miro de nuevo, en silencio.

Nuestro hijo te suplica una canción, una treta para alargar su tiempo despierto.

Sonríes, te amo.

Tratas de negociar con él, aún a sabiendas de que el niño vencerá, y acabarás cantando, y bailando si te lo pide.

Es sorprendente ver cuanto amor hay en tus ojos cuando le miras... y yo te amo por ello.

Nuestro hijo es el centro de nuestro universo, y no puedo evitar amarte por como lo amas tu a él.

Te miro,mientras le cantas.

Una estúpida canción infantil de una araña subiendo una tubería, pero pones empeño, incluso cuando la cantas en un susurro, intentando que el tono bajo sea un indicador para que nuestro hijo se duerma.

Te mira, él a ti. Sus ojitos azules, idénticos a los tuyos, ya no pueden mantenerse abiertos por mas tiempo. Está cansado, tiene sueño y no es mas que un niño de tres años.

Ahora soy yo quien sonríe.

Le arropas, besas su cabello, con suma dulzura y me miras, de pie en la puerta.

Me besas al pasar por mi lado y sigues el camino, aferrando mis dedos con la misma dulzura con la que acaricias a nuestro hijo.

Te sigo, recordando el primer beso que nos dimos.

Ambos adultos, con una risa tonta y avergonzada.

Recuerdo la primera vez que desperté en tu cama, desnudo, inquieto.

Sentía que habíamos cometido un error, uno terrible y que no tendría vuelta atrás.

Pero tu te volviste, dormido, y lo supe.

Quería despertar contigo a mi lado, cada día de mi vida hasta el último de ellos.

Recuerdo tu cara, cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Ojos fijos, sin pestañear. Levantaste la mano y te quitaste la gorra del uniforme, dejándola pegada a tu pecho.

Un paso adelante, y las esposas tintinearon en tu cintura al acercarte.

Estabas feliz, mucho.

Vamos a la cocina, donde haces la cena.

Tranquila y serena, solo para los dos.

La tenue música nos llega desde la ventana, de algún lugar en la calle lejos de nuestro hogar.

Me siento y disfruto de mi placer favorito.

Mirarte en silencio.

Tal vez no lo sepas pero lo hago mucho, mirarte.

Amo hacerlo, memorizar cada uno de tus gestos en la cocina, poniendo alimentos en el plato, y ordenando todo frente a ti para luego ponerlo delante mio.

Amo mirarte, no sé desde cuando.

Me gusta el Daiki en el que te has convertido, el amor de mi vida.

Y me gusta, por encima de todo, saber, con tan solo una mirada, que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Como el primer día.

Y creo que si sigo mirándote, te amaré mas y mas cada día.

Pero eso no me detendrá.

Miro la comida, mi estómago ruge, sonríes.

Ahí está, la razón de todo.

Tu sonrisa. Es preciosa, y me encanta verla en tu rostro.

Te hace mas hermoso, mas adorable, mas amoroso, mas tu.

Dios Daiki, estoy tan enamorado de ti, que casi parece irreal.

Te sientas, a mi lado, tomas mi mano entre las tuyas, preguntas si me pasa algo.

Niego, y pincho el primer trozo de carne.

No me pasa nada...

Solo que te amo.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Bieeeennnn terminé el siguiente retoooo

¿os gusta?

Espero que si, y que me lo hagáis saber, ¿Nee?

Se unen un par de peticiones nuevas con lo que:

La lista de peticiones queda así:

Ao x Kuro, por Pinkueuphoria. Con las condiciones de ser algo perv y romántico.

Aka x Kuro, por Karusuna, condiciones: algo fluffy romanticón rosita.

Mura x Himu, Por Nove, Sin condiciones.

Mido x Aka, por La Oscura reina Angel, sin condiciones.

Mura x Teppei, Por La Oscura reina Angel, sin condiciones.

Ao x Kuro, por Kuroko 22, Condiciones : Kuroko sin memoria por golpe jugando.

Momoix Riko, por Tumejorfan, sin condiciones.

Kagax Kuro, por Sole, Condiciones: Amibentado en el lejano oriente (Kagami un sultán, Kuroko uno de los miembros del harem, o la esposa)

Akashi x Kuroko, por Naghi-Tan, Condiciones: Debe contener Sado.

Y hasta ahí llega, de momento...

Por lo que el siguiente es el reto cumpleañero de Pinkueuphoria.

Espero que te guste lo que me salga jejeje

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
